


Promises

by Sapphire_Tornado



Series: Stan x Rick Verse [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Alcoholic Mother, implied child neglect, mentions of alcoholic father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Rick's ring and his relationship with Stan.</p><p>Set before The Ring on The Chain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This has really been a way to try and kill my writer's block. If anything seems confusing or under-explained please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.
> 
> Also, I know they're out of characters for who they are in their shows, which is when they are older. It's meant to show how they've changed from where they were to where they're at.

**July 1980**

“Honey, I’m home!” Stan yelled, dropping his bags at the bottom of the stair as he slammed the door shut.

The place was quiet, surprisingly so. Stan shrugged. The girls must be out shopping and the guys were probably down in the lab. He walked further into the house, stopping in the living room. Now he could hear arguing downstairs around the mechanical clicks of the machinery.

Stan walked into the study situated over the lab. “Hey nerds! I’m back!” Stan yelled down the stairs.

Downstairs something glass was dropped. Stan cringed at the tinkling of broken glass hitting the floor. Someone was yelling and someone else was stuttering and someone else was running up the stairs.

“Whoa!” Stan exclaimed, catching the fist that came at his head. He grabbed his attacker round the waist, effectively pinning him to his chest. Stan held the taller man as if he weighed nothing, which he just might considering how painfully thin he was.

“You bastard!” He screamed, struggling against Stan’s hold. “Put me down and let me hit you!”

“Mhm,” Stan pretended to think for a moment. “Nah, I think I like this better.” He tucked his hand under the other man’s ass, as if to encourage him to wrap his legs around his waist.

“You’re a dick.” The man said, calming slightly in Stan’s hold.

Stan fake pouted, kissing the blonde’s nose. “Aw, missed you too Ricky.”

“You were supposed to be back a week and a half ago.” Rick said, glaring.

“Let’s just say Andrew “8-Ball” Alcatraz isn’t welcome in Idaho ever again.” Stan said with a bark of laughter.

Rick smiled before dropping it, taking on a more serious tone. “I’m still mad at you.”

“You always are.” Stan leaned in capturing his lips.

They kissed, not noticing as the room gained another occupant.

“For the love of God get a room.” McGucket said, rolling his eyes. He pulled his glasses off, cleaning them on a small clean patch of his lab coat.

Stan pulled his mouth from Rick’s, looking to other over. “Sounds good to me.” Stan adjusted his hold on Rick, moving toward the staircase.

“No you don’t!” Stan’s brother said, walking into the room. He glared at his brother.

Stan groaned, putting Rick down. “But Fooooord, I just got home and I’ve been gone sooooooo long.” He whined.

“You’re late. Again. You’re gonna explain yourself.” Ford said, the finality clear in his tone.

“Fine, but I need beer.”

“I’ll get it.” McGucket offered.

Ford motioned for Stan to start talking. Stan rolled his eyes, motioning for his brother to follow his as he grabbed Rick’s hand and led them onto the porch. He settled onto the bench that Maureen, McGucket’s wife, had insisted on putting there. He tucked Rick into his side.

“Well start talking.” Ford said, settling himself down on the steps.

“Beer first. Story second.”

Ford shook his head at his brother’s stupidity. They trio sat in uncomfortable silence until McGucket returned carrying a cooler full of beer and sodas.

“I figured we’d be out here for a while.” He shrugged.

Ford tossed Stan a beer, which he caught with practiced ease. “Now talk.”

Stan popped open the beer, taking a long gulp. “Ah, that’s good shit. Don’t get that in prison.”

“Arrested again? Really Stan?” Ford said. He grabbed a beer of his own, taking a gulp to rival Stan’s. “Do I have to pretend not to know another alter-ego?”

“Yep.”

“What’s this one’s name?” McGucket asked, grabbing a soda for himself.

“Andrew “8-Ball” Alcatraz.” Stan said, shrugging. “Hand me another beer, nerd.”

McGucket rolled his eyes but grabbed the beer nonetheless. “Want something Rick?”

“Soda please.” Rick said, leaning more onto Stan.

“Still not drinking, babe.”

“I don’t see the need.” Rick shrugged.

“Probably better that way. Bad habits and all.” Stan said, taking another gulp.

“I guess. I’ve told you about my mom.” Rick said, playing with the tab on his soda can.

“Yeah, I remember.” Stan said somberly.

“I can’t be her.”

“I know.” Stan said, squeezing Rick’s shoulders.

“Cute moment, now can you continue as to why you were arrested?” Ford asked, grabbing a second beer.

“Oh, that. Let’s see, I think was because of the potato processing plant that mysterious got trashed when I was there one night.” Ford raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. “Or it might have been when I robbed that convenience store. Or that house I was squatting in while the family was away. Or-“

“That’s enough.” Ford cut his brother off. “I get it. You did a ton of illegal shit. You know what that means, right?”

Stan groaned, throwing his head back. “Again?!”

“Yes again! You’re on a short leash. You’re not allowed out of Gravity Falls. I’m taking the starter out of your car. You need to go somewhere, you get to ask one of us to drive you.” Ford said.

“You suck, Ford.” Stan said, glaring at his brother.

“Yeah, but at least this way I can keep my promise to Ma. You won’t be locked up forever and you won't die before you’ve hit fifty.”

“She worries too much.” Stan grumbled.

“You’re her child. That’s why she worries.” Ford said, tossing his brother another drink as he grabbed himself one.

“She could trust me.”

“No she can’t.” Ford said, laughing humorously. “You’ve taught her that much.”

“Ooo, looks like we walked into a Pines twin fight. How sweet.” A mocking voice called from that car as in pulled up to the house.

“Shut it, Pauli!” Stan yelled. He flipped off the short, blonde woman as she got out of the car.

“Watch that thing Pines! There’s a child around.” Maureen scolded, brushing her frizzy red hair out of her face as she prepared to get out of the car.

McGucket ran over to help his wife out of the car, as she struggled around her seven-month pregnant belly. “I’ve got you.” He pulled one of her arms as she used the other to push herself up with the car.

“I feel like a whale.” She moaned, as they succeeded in getting her out of the car.

“But Tate’ll be worth it.” Susan said, smiling at her older sister. “Just like Geni was and is.” She leaned down, unbuckling the two-year from her car seat.

“Tank you.” Geni said, smiling at her aunt, bobbing her red pigtails up and down.

“Of course, sweetie.” Susan said, patting her niece’s head. She turned back to the others on the porch. “I see you’re back, Stan.” She said politely, playing with her magenta dyed hair self-consciously.

“Yep-”

“You’re late again.” Pauli said, cutting him off. She grabbed the beer out of his hand, taking a swig. “Gotta stop doin’ that bud. I might start thinking you’re just toying with my baby brother’s feelings and you don’t want that. Now do you?”

“I’ve told you a thousand time Pauli, I’m loyal to your brother.” Stan said, glaring at the woman behind him.

“You say that, but I don’t know if I can trust you.” Pauli said, returning the glare.

“Well I do. That should be enough for you Pauline. I know you wanna protect me but can’t you see that Stan’s good for me.” Rick said, glaring at his sister.

“Yeah, he’s good for you the same way booze was good for Ma.” Pauli said sarcastically. She covered her mouth hastily; as if it would pull back the words she’d just thrown at her brother.

“Pauli, sometimes you’re real bitch.” Rick said softly, so that Geni couldn't hear. He got up, storming inside.

“I’ll go check on him.” Susan suggested, concern evident on her features. “You two work this out.” She ran in the house, calling after Rick.

“Fiddleford, why don’t you grab Genesis and help me start dinner?” Maureen suggested, nodding her head at the house.

Ford stood up, grabbing the cooler. “You two need to talk and this ain’t gonna help anything.” He walked inside, followed closely by the McGuckets.

“Just as bitter as ever, huh, Pauli?” Stan said.

“What do you expect me to be? You roll in and out of my brother’s life. You say you’ll be home one day but show up later and later every time. How long until you don’t come back at all? How long until you break my brother’s heart?” Pauli flopped down on the bench. “I hate you.”

“Because I’m what your brother needs now.” Stan said knowingly, not looking at the woman sitting next to him.

“It was always the two of us… against the world. I mean really. We had drunk-ass, possibly murderous, mother. Our father was dead from “unknown causes,” I still say our mother did it. Our stepfather wasn’t much better than our mother. The only thing we ever got from him was a last name. The minute I turned eighteen I sued them for custody of Ricky and won. So yeah, part of it is him going to you over me.” She turned to Stan, catching his eye. “But the bigger part is somewhere deep down inside my soul... I know you’re gonna hurt him. I don’t know why but I do.”

“I’d never-“

“I didn’t say it would be on purpose.” Pauli interrupted. “But I know it’s gonna happen. I don’t want my little brother to get hurt. He’s had enough of that in the past. I’m so afraid of something like that just pushing him over the edge.”

“And you’re afraid it’ll be me.” Stan said with a sigh.

“No, I know it’ll be you. The problem becomes can you pull him back.” Pauli sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Because that’ll be the first time I can’t fix it for him.”

“You could kill me.” Stan laughed.

Pauli laughed with him. “That’s true.”

“But seriously, Pauli, I’m not gonna hurt Rick. I promise. I love him.” Stan said. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a little, green ring box. “I really love him.” He handed her the box to look at.

She opened the box, seeing the ring nestled inside. “Oh Stan. You actually do have feelings.” She said, a gentle edge to her voice. “I owe Maureen fifty dollars now.”

“The ring?”

“No, you having feelings.” Pauli said, handing the box back to Stan.

Stan pressed it back into her hands. “Actually, can you hold onto it for today. I’m gonna give it to him tomorrow.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks. Well I better go check on Rick, make sure Susan didn’t make it any worse.” Stan said, standing up.

“Oh stop that, she’s a nice woman and she tries her hardest.” Pauli said with a wave of her hand.

“Yeah, I guess she does.”

Stan turned to go into the house, but was stopped by Pauli’s hand on his shoulder. “You’ll take care of him, right?”

“You know I will.” He assured her, patting her hand gently.

“Thank you.”

The next day came more quickly than Stan had anticipated. It speed by with impressive ease, something that only served to heighten Stan’s anxiety. When Rick went out shopping with Susan, Stan took his chance to get the ring back from Pauli. Now he just had to wait for Rick to get home and to stop doubting whether he should do this.

Stan sprawled out on their bed in their attic bedroom, examining the silver ring nestled in the fabric of the ring box. The simple silver band glinted in the sun streaming through the window, making it look more impressive. Even without taking it out he could see some of the inscription on the inside of the ring. It looked perfect.

Stan groaned, snapping the box shut. He needed to decide whether he was going to do this or not; Rick would be home soon. He couldn’t hide the ring because Rick, the nosy bastard, would most likely find it and jump to conclusions. No this was do or die. Stan had to choose now.

The door opened downstairs, announcing Rick’s arrival, Stan’s time was up. He tucked the ring box under his back and continued to stare at the ceiling. He could hear Rick coming up the stairs.

Rick burst through the door in a flurry of blond energy, throwing himself onto Stan’s chest. Stan laughed, moving him so they were nose to nose.

“Did ya miss me ya bastard?” Rick asked, a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

“Hm,” Stan paused. “Which one are you again?”

They laughed, Rick punching his shoulder. “Very funny asshole.”

“That’s right you’re the one with the mean little mouth.” Stan said, pretending like he was thinking while trying not to laugh.

Rick smile at him seductively, “You love this mean little mouth.”

Rick leaned down and Stan leaned up, their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss was cut short when Stan pulled away. Rick whined at the loss of contact.

“Hang on,” Stan said, reaching under his back for the uncomfortable little box. “I have something to ask you.”

“But Stanley-” Rick whined, pouting.

Stan pulled the box out, opening it in front of Rick’s face. “I know it’s silly and impractical, but…” He trailed off, looking for the right words. “I know we can’t get married, at least not anytime soon, but I wanted to give you this.” He pulled the ring out of the box, showing the inscription to Rick. “I’ll promise you forever if you give me always.”

Rick stared at the ring, open-mouthed. “Y-you’re serious?” Stan nodded tentatively. “O-of course, you idiot.” Rick laughed, kissing Stan’s face all over. “You’re gonna be stuck with me forever. You understand that right?”

“Couldn’t think of anything more perfect.” Stan smiled, slipping the ring onto Rick’s left ring finger.

**July 2012**

Stan glared at the rerun playing on the television but he couldn’t bring himself to turn it off. He’d seen this episode of _King of the Hill_ before; it just brought up thoughts of what could have been.

“Grunkle Stan?” Mabel stood in the doorway dressed in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes. “What’re ya watchin’?”

“A rerun of some animated show.” Stan grunted, waving the remote at the television.

Mabel perked up. “Which one? Are there cute boys? Or ponies? Or a talking dog?” She ran into the room, hopping onto the chair next to Stan and landing half in his lap.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Stan laughed, shifting the girl into a more comfortable position.

Mabel shrugged and dropped her head to Stan’s shoulder. “I’d rather watch this with you.” She turned her attention back to the television.

For a time they watched in silence. Mabel turned around during Bug’s story about what happened at Dale’s wedding.

“Grunkle Stan, why didn’t he tell anyone? Didn’t he think liking boys was okay?” Mabel asked, looking conflicted.

Stan sighed. He patted Mabel’s head. “This episode's about ten years old Mabel and the flashback’s an even longer time ago. But no, it wasn’t always okay for boys to like other boys.”

“Why?”

“It just wasn’t…” Stan trailed off.

“Did you think it wasn’t okay?” Mabel asked, eyes wide with concern.

Stan shook his head. “I’ve always thought if you love someone than it doesn’t matter.”

Mabel smiled, turning back to the show. “That’s good.”

They watched the rest of the episode in silence. Stan focused more on Mabel’s reactions than what happened on the screen. As Dale and Nancy danced Mabel started to squeal.

“Weddings are the best.” She giggled.

“They’re okay.” Stan shrugged, careful of Mabel’s head still on his shoulder.

“Would you ever get married Grunkle Stan?” Mabel turned around, looking at her great-uncle with her planning face. “Lazy Susan still talks about you.”

“No”

“But why?” Mabel whined, crossing her arms and pouting.

Stan shook his head. “I made a promise to someone a long time ago and I’m not gonna break it.”

Mabel looked at him with wide eyes. “What was the promise?”

“Forever.”

Mabel squealed in delight. “That’s so cute.” Her face fell. “Wait, why aren’t they here?”

“Because I made a big mistake.” Stan sighed, rubbing his eyes. “And I regret it everyday.” He whispered.

Mabel smiled at him, delight creeping over her features once again. “We should find them. Who is it? Do you know where they are? Do you want a spring wedding or a winter wedding? Can I be a bridesmaid?”

“Whoa, whoa,” Stan cut her off with a laugh. “Calm down there. I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“But I’m not tired. There’s so much to do, so much to plan.” She bounced out the seat, twirling around the living room. “A wedding full of romance and the fulfillment of promises. I can see it now…” She trailed off, slipping into her daydream like state.

“Why don’t you work on it tomorrow. After you’ve had a good night sleep.” Stan said, getting up and steering her toward the stairs.

Mabel hugged him tightly. “Goodnight, Grunkle Stan.” She turned and hopped up the stairs.

Stan smiled after her, wishing he had her hope and determination to find Rick but he knew even if he found Rick he may not want to restart their relationship. He turned back to the living room, flipping the channels.

“And they all lived happily ever after.” One of the characters said as Stan flipped past the channel.

Stan paused on the movie. “Men like me don’t get happily ever after.” He shut off the television, throwing down the remote. “All I get are broken promises and regret.” He sat in the darkness contemplating all the ways he could have changed his life but didn’t, regret overwhelming him as he fell into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you'd like more in this verse let me know in the comments.


End file.
